The Life and times of a plug suit
by Alandor Mersoc
Summary: We all have our own stories to tell, we all see events happen in different ways. So how does the one closest to you see the events that you have seen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Life and times of a plug suit

An extract from the memoirs of Plug Suit 05 for pilot Rei Ayanami

When I was told that I was going to become a plug suit I thought to myself, 'Yes I can make a difference, there is a war coming and I will be there fighting the good fight.' Those were the days I set in my locker waiting for that proud moment when she would come and put me on so we could go out and fight the good fight.

I knew I wasn't the first I had to wait my time, there were others before me, but she would grow out of them.

The day that she first opened that door, I remember it as if it were yesterday, the light shone in from the room outside. It was the first time since I was born that I had ever seen light. It was truly a spectacular event.

How to describe it to another is always a difficult thing. The locker only allowed a small portion of light to shine in; I was placed on the shelf. Barely able to see the outside, I could hear others, muffled sounds; they talked about meaningless things and basked in the radiance that the light gave them. But on that day I for the first time saw what was beyond my door, this was the day of my rebirth. Imagine being in a room with a flicker of light, only able to see a little bit of whatever was there. And then imagine being able to see the world for what it truly is, the vibrant colours, and the sounds of others no longer being muffled.

And there in front of me was the one who I would accompany to glory, who I would be beside through thick and thin.

I remember the first time we worked together; you do not know what it is like when you finally feel warmth for the first time. Not the warmth of a fire, or the heat that came from being inside the plug. No the warmth that your partner shares with you so that you. It is truly something that one needs to experience, when every part of you is cold from the years of storage to suddenly finding heat radiating from every part of your being.

Every thought I had of what it would be like paled in comparison to that day. I never had the greatest imagination, and I always had trouble in finding the words that would best describe what I thought and felt. The best way I could ever describe it to another would be that of saying 'I was complete.' It doesn't do justice to that day, I don't think I would ever be able to actually do it justice, but alas I believe that I could ramble on about that moment. Always touching the words that would best describe it but never being able to grasp them.

I found that my partner and I were very different, I was excited, I was finally able to do the thing that I had been destined for, yet she took no pleasure from the duty that had been given to us. We were to fight a war, and yet it may as well as been just another day to her.

Maybe she had been doing it longer than myself, she had been training going through the events for years, maybe those that came before me were the same as her, maybe they were the same as me. I do not know, I never met my brethren. But I would do my duty; I would be there to fight when the enemies of everyone came.

We had long hours of tests, and simulations, all so that we would be ready for the moment that we were needed. I remember the first time I was bathed in that strange substance that filled the simulation plugs. It had such a familiar feel to it, yet I had never experienced anything like it in my life.

My partner took care of me, after every test she would clean me and place me back in my locker awaiting her return.

Every time she had left I felt a slight fear, 'what if I wasn't good enough for her, what if there was something wrong with me, what if they choose one of my brethren?' And every time she opened that locker to retrieve me for our next session I felt relief. I would be able to do my duty.

Then that day came. The day that everything would change. They were finally going to test us within the machine that they had built. We were going to activate the Evangelion.

I felt pride and joy, my partner had shown an indifference to what we were about to do. I remember it all so clearly, the waiting in the plug, the voices of those telling us that we were about to start. The voices counting off the start-up program, and then it happened.

The machine, the Evangelion had went berserk, I could hear my partners screams, the pain as the monster crashed around it, the plug being ejected. The loud rhythmic bangs, as something loud and heavy hit against the wall. The feel as the plug hit the roof, before making it's decent to the ground.

I do not remember much after that time, but I remember my partner's pain, it had seemed to dwarf my own. We were meant to be partners, equals, why couldn't I have taken more of the damage if it would have helped her.

When I was next aware of being with my partner I was not the same as I was. I was no longer complete; I was but a shell of my former self. And my partner was in so much pain, I could not bear to see it.

We were wheeled out in front of another machine a different one. We were being sent to fight; my partner agreed readily and tried to get up. I was excited, finally I was able to live up to my purpose, I hated to see my partner in pain, but this was what we were meant to do. This was what I was born to do.

But it was not to be, another had chosen to fight. And because we were injured he was sent, I was denied my purpose. We were wheeled out of the room to go back to the medical ward.

And now I know that my time is up, while my partner will heal, and make a full recovery I am to injured. The damage I have sustained to great, even if I were to be fixed I would never be the same. I was denied my chance to fight, and now I will never have it. I do not feel hate for missing my chance, if we had fought then there was a chance both my partner and I would die.

She will live on and continue to fight the enemies that threaten ever one. I wonder was this how my brethren felt when they reached there end. I wonder will the next be useful to her, I hope he is. I hope they will work well together.

A.N

Some slight fixes to the chapter, mainly grammatical errors that I found.


	2. Chapter 2

From the Journal of Plug suit 06 for pilot Asuka Langley Soryu

It is weird, for so long I idolised my sister, she was the one that the pilot chose, every time there was a test she got to go, every time there was a simulation she was the one there. She got to experience first-hand what we were going to be doing and I got second hand stories in order to help me understand, in case I was ever needed.

And for the longest time she held it over me, sure I was the younger of us, but why did she have to get all of the attention. When we were in Germany it was always her, and when we were on the boat it was her again. She was the one taken out to be aired; she was the one to be worn every so often when the girl got bored.

It's funny that trip was what changed my jealousy and envy towards my sister. It all started when that other pilot showed up. He was a scrawny thing but he was very different from the one I had known.

During that time we were attacked by one of the creatures that wanted to destroy everything, it was going to be our first time in combat. My sister was chosen like I always knew she would, but I was taken by the other.

It was a very weird experience, it was as if something alien was with me, I had never actually realised that the pilots were different. I knew they got bigger that was why we were changed, the best candidate to suit the pilot. But this pilot was different; he seemed to be smaller in some areas, while being bigger and in others.

I experienced the fight thanks to him. I was never more glad that I was second string. It was horrible, the inside of the plug, the connection for activation, the feel when something went wrong and it resonated throughout your being. Worst of all I seen what my pilot was actually like, she was a different person when she was in the machine. I could only wonder was it because of the machine or was she always this way.

She was arrogant; she had a need to be in control. I wonder how many people died that day simply because she decided to skip over the boats. We had a job, a duty to defend the others, and she thought it was a game. I wonder what would have happened if the other was in control, would he have been so reckless. Endangered so many lives, killed so many people, or would he have found another way.

When the fight was over I stayed with the new pilot for a while, for some reason others thought it was funny. I don't understand why they would laugh we were partners. Even if I actually was the partner with my pilot we had faced combat together, was there something funny about that.

After he had changed he had cleaned me and gave me back to my pilot, which was another difference, he took care when cleaning while she would scrub and then stuff me away until I was needed. After she had gotten me back she proceeded with another wash and hard scrub.

The days after that where different my sister seemed less and less pleased when working together with our partner. After the next sortie she had a list of complaints, all of them along the lines of arrogant little, and there was a reason we were to be on defence.

It was odd, the longer she fought the more problems she had with our partner; she seemed to have nothing but praise to say about the other two. She couldn't talk to them, not because she didn't like them, it was just our partner never really gave her a chance to, or when the chance arrived our partner apparently insulted the other pilots.

I kind of felt bad for my sister, I never got to actually see the others except for some very odd occasion but she had to work with them and never got the chance to get to know them.

It's weird I idolised and envied my sister, but now I think she envies me, I am the second string, I don't go out there, at the most I might have to do some of the training exercises. We both have the duty to fight, we want to be able to fight, but it would be nice to be able to fight with our partner.


	3. Chapter 3

The life and times of the only Plug suit for pilot Shinji Ikari

I was created for one purpose in this life; I was to be the partner to Shinji Ikari for when he piloted the Evangelion. Unlike the others I met my partner after the war had started. He had already fought one of the creatures that wanted to destroy everything. Our first meeting was simple, there was no grand wait there was no how do you do; we went straight to the testing.

My partner wasn't what I expected from someone that had combat experience, it was odd, I was the rookie; usually the first plug suit and their partner are at an equal point. This wasn't a bad thing, though I am pretty sure the others think less of me because of it.

I remember our first sortie well; it was against the enemy that had two tentacles of energy. We followed protocol to the letter, 'center on target pull the trigger.' If we messed that up we would have to call it quit and go home. I remember this sortie well because it made me question what way where we being trained. We were taught nothing but how to pull the trigger on the gun; most of the targeting was done by the computers.

We had been royally whipped by the enemy, and to make matters worse we were holding off the tentacles while trying to protect kids. We let them into the plug so they wouldn't get themselves killed.

Then our great tactical leader gave us the retreat order, it was at this point I realised that me and my partner were going to get on well. We went on the offensive, I didn't understand why the voice wanted us to retreat, my partner didn't seem to understand stand it ether, no real fighters don't run away from there enemy. Especially when that means turning your back to an enemy that has the ability to throw you across a city, may or may not have long range capabilities and have three minutes of time to fight.

It was a good victory; we defeated the enemy with time to spare. True it hurt but we had a duty to fight or duty was to protect others, we should gladly lay down or lives to do it.

It wasn't until or second sortie that I realised what it was like to do it.

I don't remember much about the first part of that encounter, what I do remember was searing pain and the fact that my partner died. I remember the feel of the defibrillation unit being used to bring him back.

That was the point I realised how serious it was, I think my partner always took it seriously he may have been the first out, he may have been working harder than anyone else but at the same time he never thought about it being a game.

The second part of the battle was intense, we went back out facing certain death and we stayed the course. And by that I mean my partner seemed close to wetting himself, and I was thankful I didn't have that function. Waiting for it to start my partner conversed with the silent pilot about why she fought. I conversed with the other suit, he was an interesting fellow, he was nervous, apparently today was his first day. Since his 'brethren' as he referred to the other suits for the quiet pilot was no longer fit to do his duty, she hadn't a need for him until that morning.

A hell of a first day, although that could just as easily been me when my partner first arrived. The plan was simple, we take a sniper shot at the creature, if we miss we didn't have time to reload without getting shot at. Luckily they provided a shield that wouldn't last the entire length of time needed to reload and shoot again.

Low and behold we missed the first shot, the quiet pilot and her partner saved us, we were able to get off the second and defeat the enemy. I remember the feel of us trying to open the plug to get to the quiet pilot and her partner. We burned our hands but it was worth it, we managed to get them out of there. Quiet pilot and my partner seemed real glad, the other suit seemed happy, he had said something about, 'and we live to fight another day' I think he was coming down off some type of high from surviving.

Our first proper joint op with another pilot was against the creature that split in two, I remember when the crazy pilot jumped ahead of us claiming to take point. I remember thinking what was the point of being given orders if the pilot refuses to follow them. I think her partner had the same thought as me, but she was very quiet.

The funny thing about us and our partners, we know them better than anyone else, or maybe that was me and mine. The reason I say this is because I am certain that even if he never would admit to it his thoughts and my thoughts when the crazy pilot said, 'two on one isn't a fair fight' were along the lines of 'a fair fight you can lose.' It was weird to watch her she didn't seem to understand that loss meant death. I remember the point where I realised that the pilot had absolutely no idea of what she was doing, it was when she said the words 'battles are supposed to be clean and elegant.' Being that we had fought two of these creatures together and my partner had fought one by himself it was very easy to realise that these creatures didn't die easily. I believe that point was shown when they mopped the floor with us and survived a huge explosion.

We won in the end but it wasn't easy, apparently my partner and the crazy pilot had to do some ridiculous training exercise.

While there were up and downs in our time fighting the creatures that wanted to destroy everything I must say that it was interesting to fight alongside my partner. He was different from the quiet pilot and the crazy pilot. He was better at the task than the others even though he had a lot less training and the voices kept saying that he was improving. I thought we could win that there was nothing that would be able to stop us from achieving our goal of stopping the enemy.

I was wrong.

It had started slow but we both started into a downwards spiral , it started after the spherical creature showed up, and we got dragged into the infinite black. It was the first time that while we were together we were also separate. I can't remember my time in the infinite black that well, it was hazy. We didn't have enough energy to survive, we were going to die. We were going to die and there was nothing we could do. And then we weren't going to die, that was it. Something had happened and I do not know what, but the machine seemed to activate by itself. The only reason I know that was because quiet pilot's suit told me. He didn't want to go into the details he said 'you're alive can't you be happy with that.'

At the time I accepted the remark, though now I think we both would have preferred death instead of what was to come.

The next problem we faced was the creature that was hidden inside the machine. It had taken one of us hostage, it had defeated quiet pilot and crazy pilot with ease, and neither I nor my partner wanted to do battle with it in case we killed the pilot and his partner. I wonder did the infinite black do something to us, part of me knows that we should of fought it, the two stuck in it was not worth everything else. But I can't help but feel if we were in the same situation again we would probably make the same choice.

Though what came from our choice was more horrible, the cold voice had started something called the dummy plug, and it had taken over the machine and stopped us from being able to fight. It destroyed the enemy with our hands; it crushed the plug, and injured the pilot and his partner. I had never met the suit, and now I never will it was too badly damaged. The pilot lost an arm and a leg. He and my partner where friends; I don't think we ever got over what happened that day.

We wanted to destroy the one that made us do it, but we were robbed of that as well. My partner decided to leave after that I couldn't blame him, I had a duty I would have to stay, but he had a choice. I wish I could've gone with him. At the time I wanted to go with so I wouldn't have to be here. Though he didn't get a chance to leave, another of creature showed up before he could.

I really wish I had of been there, he went and fought by himself while I sat in the locker, he didn't have time to come and get me. Quiet pilot's partner gave me a rundown of what he remembered of the fight. The thing was brutal; it mopped the floor with crazy pilot, and polished it with quiet pilot. Then my partner shows up and does what he does best, he fights it with everything he's got loses his arm and goes back for more, takes the creatures arm and uses it as his own.

We were reunited after a month, apparently he got stuck in the machine after the fight, it felt good to be reunited, allot had happened, we weren't in the greatest of places, but the two of us stood a fighting chance. At least that's what I thought.

It's odd to win the fight and yet still lose, for that was what happened, the next creature showed up crazy pilot went out, and quiet pilot went out. We won, but crazy pilot had something happen to her. She was never the same since.

The next fight we went out, the creature was weird circular and looked like a double helix, we fought hard. We couldn't hurt it without hurting quiet pilot, the thing had infected her. My partner wanted to save her so badly; he couldn't stand to see another person get hurt. Funny thing was that quiet pilot couldn't stand to see him get hurt. She self-destructed and took the creature with her. I heard she lived, but she isn't the same anymore.

And finally there was the last straw that broke the camel's back. The final creature showed up, but he wasn't like any of the creatures that came before him, he was a pilot, I was only able to talk to his partner once and he seemed off. Like he was scared, I thought it was just nerves, we had been fighting for so long, we had lost so much and now the new guy comes in. He might of thought he was going to kick the bucket next. You know being the rookie and all.

Apparently this creature had said something's to my partner before this fight went down, I've seen him angry and mad but I had never seen that much sadness in his eyes. From what I know he had told the boy he loved him. That was probably the meanest thing the creature could have done to him. My partner was in a lose-lose situation, and all I could do was watch. Not kill the creature we all die, kill the creature and kill the only person that had ever told him that he loved him. It wasn't an easy choice to make, and I am glad that it wasn't me that had to make it.

I don't know how he dealt with his actions; I haven't had the chance to see him since then. We finally found some relief from the fighting since that was meant to be the last of the creatures.

A.N

If you have read this far i tip my shiny hat to you sir, and I believe that it is time that I level with you.

I am not sure what it is that I have actually written, this started out as a joke that I couldn't get out of my damn head. I am not sure how it got to here, I am not even sure were here is. So to sum up what i could rant for a paragraph on is that I think I lost my way on this one.


End file.
